Wetsuits are a fashion disaster
by klainbowsandmuffinslessthan3
Summary: Summary: When Kurt finds out that the mystery date Blaine was taking on was sailing he is not happy. It is up to Blaine to persuade him that boats really aren't that bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heeeyy! So this idea suddenly came to me while I was trying to teach a friend to sail. I really enjoyed writing this one as sailing is something that I really enjoy so yeah I hope you all like it. And if you haven't already going and check out Backwardsmuffin's stuff because as well as being an amazing friend her stories are awesome!**

**Anyway please review as I really want to know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome so I can work the things which aren't so good. Oh and this doesn't have any relation to the glee plot line at all it's just Kurt and Blaine on a date at some point over the summer.**

**Disclaimer: maybe if I close my eyes and wish really, really hard? Nope I still don't own glee **

'We are doing what!' Kurt exclaimed looking worried

'You heard me right, we're going sailing' Blaine replied calmly 'come on in will be fun'

'Ummm, no. No it won't. Do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning? And I'm so not dressed for it, I wore nice clothes because I thought you were taking me somewhere nice.'

'This is nice Kurt, you're just looking at it the wrong way, just please give it a go, for me'

'I hate you and your puppy dog eyes Blaine Anderson!' Kurt said trying to sound angry.

'I wove you kurtie' Blaine said in cute girly voice 'and besides you don't need to worry about your clothes getting ruined because you're not going to be wearing them'

Kurt stopped abruptly and turned to Blaine in shock 'but Blaine we are in public'

Blaine smacked a hand to his forehead whilst trying not to laugh 'I just meant that you will be wearing a wetsuit rather than those very flating skinny jeans'

'Oh' Kurt turned away blushing before taking a double take 'wait a wetsuit?'

Kurt turned around to find Blaine pulling a black and yellow wetsuit out of a cupboard.

'No, no I can't I'm sorry Blaine but there is no way I'm ever wearing that! To start off with what is that material? And how many other people have worn that? I don't wear clothes that other people have worn and don't even get me started on that colour scheme I'll look like a bumble bee...'

'A very cute bumble bee though' Blaine said but Kurt wasn't finished

'…it's still damp from the last time it was worn which means it will be salty, you know how sensitive my skin is Blaine that's going to irritate it and why are you smirking at me like that this is NOT funny! '

'Relax Kurt, if the colour really bothers you I'm sure I can find you another one and we rinse them all out after each time they have been used so you don't have to worry about salty irritated skin, if it makes it makes you feel any better I'll rub moisturiser into your back afterwards'

'Fine I'll wear the bumble bee but the cupboard says 'staff only' I don't think we are supposed to just help ourselves'

'Well you're not but I work here so we're fine'

'You work here, since when?' Kurt asked in disbelief

'My dad paid for me to have lessons here when I was a kid and they needed some extra help over the summer and it's something I enjoy so when they asked me if I would help out I didn't see why not, plus I need the extra cash because you Mr Hummel are one expensive date'

'Damn now I've run out of excuses let's just go and get changed before I think of anymore'

'yey, yey yey! This is going to be so much fun I promise you'll love it' Blaine said jumping up and down.

Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend in exasperation.

'Okay lets go get changed this is going to be totally awesome, I can't believe I didn't think to bring you hear before' and still muttering to himself Blaine bounded into the changing room, Kurt followed shaking his head but looking amused all the same.

'Hello earth to Kurt'

The younger boy had been so absorbed in what damage a mixture of wind and salt water was going to do to his skin that he almost didn't hear his boyfriend calling him.

'I said could you zip me up please?' Blaine asked again indicating the zip on the back of his wetsuit.

'What? Oh yeah sure' Kurt muttered as he tugged the zip of Blaine's wetsuit up and turned around so his could be done as well.

The two boys put their clothes in a locker (once Kurt had taken five minutes refolding everything) made their way outside.

'Right we just need to grab buoyancy aids and then we can get going' Blaine threw what was apparently a 'buoyancy aid', but looked just like a life jacket to Kurt, and dragged him out to a slipway surrounded by boats of all different sizes and varieties.

'Ummmm Blaine I thought we were meant to be going sailing' Kurt said indicating the pale blue sail-less boat in front of them.

'We are' Blaine replied with a confused yet very cute look on his face.

'Then forgive my lack of nautical knowledge but where are the sails for this 'sailing' boat?'

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, Kurt was so cute when he was confused, 'Kurt, we have to rig the boat before we can sail it' Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine added 'I mean put the sails up, help me in'

Kurt watched in awe as Blaine climbed into the boat and expertly started attaching bits of sail to various pieces of rope and what looked like an inflatable pillow(1) which Kurt didn't even want to know what it did. Eventually Blaine fed part of the sail into what was apparently the mast and instructed Kurt to 'haul away' on a piece of rope which was apparently called a 'halyard' however this proved to be a lot harder than Kurt had expected but eventually he managed to get the sail to the top of the mast and he and Blaine wheeled the boat down the slip and into the water.

**I'm still not exactly sure what this does (and I've been sailing these particular boats for nearly a year now) but it is something to do with buoyance, I think it stops the boat from turning over completely (turtling) when you capsize. But don't hold me to it **

**Well whether you liked it or not there will be a next chapter. Oh and I have no idea where they would go sailing in Ohio (me being English and all) but I have based this on the place where I go which is just the 2012 Olympic venue.**

**So please review and tell me what you think as they actually make my day xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know that I haven't updated in AGES but I have been really busy what with exams and regattas play rehearsals and end of term but now I have a whole month of nothing! And remember constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome **

**Disclamer: still don't own glee (but its moving to sky in England :'( which is soooo depressing as I have NO idea how I am going to watch the next season when it comes out so if anyone has any ideas let me know) oh and I don't own Laser, Laser Bahia's or Laser Pico's (although I wish I had a pico)**

Sailing Chapter 2

Having given Kurt a leg up into the boat before hoisting himself in Blaine expertly pushed the rudder(1) down whilst instructing Kurt to do the same thing to the dagger board(2).

'Umm Blaine where do I sit' Kurt asked tentatively looking around the boat.

'On the side' Blaine replied in a matter of fact tone while cleating a rope. Kurt eyed the flat sides of the boat suspiciously.

'But I'll get a wet bum' he grumbled sitting down all the same.

Blaine chose to ignore Kurt's rambling and decided to quiz him again instead.

'Ok so that bit of metal above your head is?'

'The boom'

'Good and the bit of rope attached to it?'

'The mainsheet' Kurt reeled off the answered Blaine had drilled into his head whilst they were rigging 'but I still don't see why it's called a sheet when it's a rope?'

'When a piece of rope controls a sail it is called a sheet and when it's used to hoist sails it is called a halyard. So this is the main sheet because it controls the main sail' Blaine told Kurt enjoying showing off his nautical knowledge. 'Ok last one I promise. What is the smaller sail at the front of the boat? The one that hasn't been unfurled yet.'

'The jib' Kurt answered in a bored voice 'now can we get this over with?'

'Fine, fine now before I take us out of irons(3) I need you to uncleat that small coloured halyard a pull it. Yeah like that. Now pull on the starboard jib sheet'

Kurt cocked an eyebrow in confusion. 'Sorry the right one, starboard is right and port is left'

'Please don't tell me that I'm expected to remember that to' Kurt said in exasperation.

'It's easy you just remember 'we left port'. Simples.' Blaine told him grinning. Kurt sighed and turned back to the jib sheet.

Blaine pushed the tiller(4) away hard away from him pulled in the mainsheet and they were off.

'Ok so you've told me all this nautical shizz but you haven't actually told me what type of boat this is' Kurt said trying to make conversation

'Well this is a type of Laser called a Bahia' Blaine explained 'and I hate them!'

'If you hate them so much then why did you choose to take me out in it?'

'Well I would have preferred to go out in a couple of Pico's but then I wouldn't get to spend time with you' Blaine gave Kurt a soppy grin before carrying on 'and these are this best double handers for beginners. Not that you will be a beginner for long with me teaching you'

'Wait you teaching me? I thought you were taking me sailing'

'No I said that we were going sailing not that you were going to sit in the boat and watch me in awe. Although you should so be doing that right now'

Suddenly they hit a gust of wind and the boat started to tip over slightly. Blaine grinned and adjusted his course but Kurt however was a completely different matter.

'Oh my God, oh my God! Help Blaine is this meant to be happening? Blaine do something!'

'Wow Kurt relax' Blaine said letting out the main sheet slightly so that the boat levelled out again 'I take disabled kids out in these things I am perfectly capable of keeping this thing upright. Not that I will' and with an evil grin on his face Blaine came off the wind and pulled the main sheet right in causing the boat to tip further and further over until..

'Blaaarrrrggg! Blaine I swear…. Pain ….you are never going tooaaarrggg!' Kurt spluttered as he suddenly found himself in the water.

'I'm sorry what's never going to happen to me' Blaine said still grinning as he swam over to Kurt to make sure that he was ok.

'You. You. My hair. Hate water.' Kurt was so cross that he was having difficulty forming sentences. A guilty look appeared on Blaine's face. Maybe he had taken it too far. He swam closer to Kurt and brushing a strand of hair off of his boyfriends face leant in and softly kissed Kurt's salty lips.

Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt. 'And just for the record your hair looks really sexy when it's windswept'

Kurt frowned at Blaine but he appeared to be slightly happier. Just slightly though.

'Right now we need to get the boat upright again. Kurt help we push it around so that it is head to wind' Blaine said suddenly going into instructor mode again 'yeah that good there. Right now swim around here and we are going to stand on the dagger board which will cause the boat to come upright again.'

'What like this?' Kurt asked climbing onto the dagger board.

'Yeah that good. Now jump off.' Kurt slid off the board as instructed just before the boat righted its self. Blaine swam around to the back of the boat and climbed in before helping Kurt back in as well.

'Kurt I know that you are angry with me and I'm sorry, but I had to do that so that you know that that is the worst that can happen ok? So you don't need to worry because you saw how far we tipped before we actually capsized.'

Kurt glared at his boyfriend and then burst out laughing.

'What?' Blaine asked looking confused.

'Your hair' Kurt said still giggling. Blaine ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't until he had done this a couple of times that he realised that the water had freed his hair from its gel and this was the first time that Kurt had seen it in its full curly glory.

'Urrgg' he groaned 'now you know why I use so much product in my hair'

'No I like it'

'Then why are you laughing?' Blaine demanded

'Because it was such a shock, but it's amazing why do you hide it?'

Choosing to ignore Kurt's question Blaine turned his attention once again to the sailing. 'Right so before you have ago I'm gonna explain about wind direction and then it's your turn'

'Ok?' Kurt said confused as to the sudden change of topic.

'So if the wind is coming from the direction that you want to sail in you have to zig zag with the mainsheet tight in because you can't sail straight into the wind' Blaine started to explain. 'If the wind is at 12 O'clock and you are at 3 O'clock then you have the mainsheet half out and if you are at 6 O'clock then you have the mainsheet right out got that?'(5)

'Erm I think so. 12 O'clock tight in and zig zag, 3 O'clock half out 6 O'clock all the way out?'

'Yep. Oh and if you push the tiller one way you will go the other way' Kurt frowned as he tried to take in all the instructions that Blaine was throwing at him. 'Now it's your go' and with that Blaine handed Kurt the tiller and mainsheet.

**(1/4) The rudder a blade that is in the water and attached to the tiller. The tiller is a stick that you push away or pull towards you and together they control the steering (to summarise) **

**(2) Another blade like thing, there is a slot in the middle of the boat that you put it into. It stops you from drifting.**

**(3) When your boat is facing into the wind (head to wind). When you are head to wind/ in irons you stop**

**(5) I hope that you understood all of that bit it was the only way I could think of explaining it without a diagram.**

**Yeah so a VERY technical chapter I know and I hope it all made sense (sort of) but I hope you enjoyed it and please review, also go stalk backwardsmuffins profile because her stuff is awesome like she is! Eep ap ork ah ah **


End file.
